Conventional walker toys are used to teach young children how to walk. Many such walker toys include entertainment and amusement features. However, the usefulness of such toys and the level of interest of children in such toys often decrease as children learn how to walk. Conventional walker toys typically do not have multiple configurations that allow children of different skills to use the toy.
Children in various phases of development are typically interested in different toys. For example, infants are usually interested in a simple toy that needs few motor skills to use, such as a rattle. Older children are usually interested in more complex toys that are better adapted to their abilities to walk, climb, or move around.
Thus, a need exists for a walker toy that amuses, educates, and/or entertains children at various stages of development. A need also exists for a walker toy that has multiple configurations, some of which are designed for younger children and some of which are designed for older children. Such a walker toy can be reconfigured to adjust to the child as the child grows, thus extending the usefulness of the toy and reducing costs for parents or caregivers.